A conventionally known deodorizer includes: a body case; an air inlet formed in a front surface of the body case; an air outlet formed in a rear part of an upper surface of the body case; a fan provided in the body case, for sucking air from the air inlet and blowing the air to the air outlet; a fan motor for driving the fan; and a dust collection filter provided upstream of the fan, for collecting dust in the sucked air, wherein the deodorizer further includes, near the air outlet, a deodorizing portion formed by adding a catalyst to a surface of an adsorbent for adsorbing an odorous component, and a heating portion for heating to restore a deodorizing function of the deodorizing portion (for example, Patent Literature 1).
In such a deodorizer, the fan is driven to take indoor air from the air inlet into the body case, the dust collection filter removes dust, and then the odorous component in the indoor air having flowed down to the deodorizing portion is adsorbed by the adsorbent in the deodorizing portion, thereby deodorizing the indoor air. Then, the adsorbent in the deodorizing portion having adsorbed an odor is heated by the heating portion to remove the odorous component, thereby restoring the deodorizing function.